


Subliminal Messages

by dracoqueen22



Series: Truth in Advertising [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dreams and Nightmares, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Morning Sex, Pre-Dark Cybertron, Robots in Disguise AU, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wake-Up Sex, sparkplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The art of reading between the lines is as old as manipulated information." -- Serge Schmemann</p><p>A collection of behind the scenes ficlets featuring Blurr and Starscream from Truth in Advertising, stories that don't fit into the main narrative but are relevant nonetheless. May contain spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream wakes up Blurr in a very unpleasant way. (takes place after Chapter 20, contains potential spoilers)

Blurr startled online when he felt a sharp pinch in his side. He cycled his optics, confused. What in the name of Primus…?

He hissed air through his intakes after another sharp prick, this time drawing energon. He snatched at the source of his discomfort, his fingers wrapping around a hand. 

It was Starscream. 

That wasn't unusual. Starscream had made a habit of latching onto Blurr during recharge. Blurr had gotten used to it as he'd learned there was little use in getting Starscream to drop his hold. 

This, however, was new. 

Starscream thrashed against his side. He was shaking and his plating was clamped tightly to his frame. So tight that he was trapping excess charge and heat beneath. Little distressed noises rose in his vocalizer, but he wasn't awake. 

Nightmare? 

Blur curled an arm around Starscream and rested a hand on the Seeker's back, between his wing hinges. Starscream's field lashed out at him, thick with fear and anxiety. It was the first time Blurr had ever felt something so clearly in his field. 

“Starscream?” 

A thin noise eked from Starscream's vocalizer, like a trapped mechanimal. His claw curled tighter, drawing more energon from Blurr's protoform. Blurr hissed and squeezed Starscream's wrist, trying to get him to retract his claws. 

Starscream's vocalizer crackled, and he mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like Blurr's name. He tugged against Blurr's grip, his expression pinching and his wings fluttering. 

“Starscream!”

Red optics snapped open and Starscream growled, lashing out as though on reflex. Blurr grabbed his other wrist and wrestled Starscream down. He used his body weight to pin Starscream in place. He might as well have tried to pin a triple-changer for all the success he was having. Starscream thrashed as though it was Overlord on top of him. 

“Wake up, frag you!” Blurr shouted. 

Starscream went rigid beneath him. His optics flared before holding steady. He looked up at Blurr with mingled shock and dread and no small amount of confusion. 

“Blurr?” 

“Well, who did you think I was? Megatron?” He cycled a ventilation, but didn't yet slacken his grip. “That was some nightmare. You fully online now?” 

Starscream twitched his wrists. “Yes, I...” He looked around and frowned. “You can let me go.” 

“Should I?” He loosened his hold. “You're shaking, Starscream.” 

Starscream's cooling fans rattled. “Because it's too hot,” he muttered. “You're blocking my vents.” 

Blurr sighed and pulled back, releasing Starscream. He didn't believe that excuse for a second. “Want to tell me what that was about then?” 

Starscream sat up and rubbed a hand over his helm. “Not particularly.” His field remained sour, dull with despair. His armor clamped even tighter, which couldn't have been comfortable, but he still wouldn't meet Blurr's gaze. 

Damn complicated Seekers. At least Blurr knew a defense mechanism when he saw one. Jazz had acted a lot like this the one time Blurr caught him in a memory purge. Which, afterward, had called for a trip to the medcenter. 

Speaking of which…

Blurr looked down at himself, frowning at the drips of energon leaking out from beneath his plating. They were negligible, but remained a testament. He needed to learn how to take care around thrashing warrior mechs. 

“Yeah, sure,” Blurr said as he brushed at the drying drips. “No gratitude for the person who woke you from a memory purge. I see how it is.” 

“It wasn't a nightmare!” Starscream said. 

Blurr arched an orbital ridge. “Sure looked like one to me.” 

“Well, it wasn't,” Starscream snapped, visibly defensive. 

Blurr held up his hands. “Fine. Whatever.” He swung his pedes over the side of the berth, rolling his neck to ease a kinked cable. 

“Where are you going?” 

Blurr popped an orbital ridge. “To get some coolant. Didn't you say you were overheating?” 

Starscream stared at him. “Yes, but--”

“Then I'm going to get some.” Blurr hopped off the berth, stretching his arms over his helm. 

His brief exit was twofold, because he also hoped it would give Starscream the moment he needed to recover. There was something altogether unsettling about seeing Starscream distressed, though Blurr couldn't put a finger on why. 

He headed out of the berthroom before Starscream could protest and invited himself into the storage room where Starscream kept his various fuels and fluids. He gathered up some coolant – Seeker grade and racer grade – and proceeded to dither around a bit more. 

Two weeks of living here and Blurr still wasn't used to calling it 'home.' He missed the terrible apartment he had over his bar. Frag, he missed his bar. They couldn't even rebuild until Obsidian was caught, frag it. 

He hated political nonsense. 

Blurr sucked down his own coolant and tossed the empty container in the recycle bin. He returned to the berth room to find that Starscream's optics had shifted back to their normal hue and he'd seemed to stop shaking. He still looked haunted, however. 

Blurr offered Starscream the coolant and sat down next to him. The Seeker cracked the lid and took a large swig of it. 

Well, at least he hadn't been entirely lying about being overheated. 

“Still don't want to talk about it?” Blurr asked. 

Starscream rolled his optics. “It was a long war, Blurr. We've all had our dark times.” 

Blurr made a noise of agreement. He gave Starscream a longer look but when he didn't offer anything further, Blurr flopped back into the comfort of the berth. It was way too early to be online and if he had to put up with Starscream, it was nice to get this berth in exchange. It was made of indulgence and comfort and was a thousand times better than the ragged thing Blurr had been recharging on. 

He wriggled about to get comfortable and then looked at Starscream, who hadn't moved. He'd let Starscream decide what came next. Though given that Starscream was in reach….

Blurr dragged a gentle finger down Starscream's backstrut, tickling between his wing hinges, and provoking a shiver. Starscream tossed a glance over his shoulder and sucked down the rest of his coolant. The empty container was tossed in the direction of the recycle bin. 

“Wast that an invitation?” he asked. 

Blurr grinned. “Call it incentive. I'm exhausted.” This was way too early for a bartender to be online and they'd had a thorough workout before recharging earlier. 

Starscream snorted. “What about a racer's vaunted stamina?” 

“You want endurance? Don't wake me up in the middle of a defrag cycle.” Blurr shrugged and stretched out across the berth. He could already feel recharge tugging at him. 

It was the wrong thing to say, apparently, because Starscream stiffened and his field flicked out with offense. 

“Fine,” he snipped. “You get your rest.” 

Blurr moved fast, snagging Starscream's wrist before he could hop fully off the berth. “Stop pouting and get back on the berth, Star. You know you won't sleep on that damned futon.” 

Starscream sniffed. “Can't you recharge without me?” 

“Not when I don't have to,” Blurr said, concealing his frown. Touching Starscream made the disquiet in the Seeker's field all the more obvious. 

He didn't like it. 

“I should have known.” Starscream turned back toward him and gestured with his free hand. “Then make some room.” 

Abrasiveness, at least, was familiar. Blurr released his hold on Starscream's wrist as the Seeker climbed back into the berth. He lay down next to Blurr, but there was a noticeable difference between their frames. Seriously? Blurr never recharged without Starscream in his personal space. 

So Blurr sighed and made the conscious decision to shift closer to Starscream. Let the Seeker think it was because Blurr needed the comfort if that made him feel better. He knew good and well he'd online later buried under that heavy red frame with Starscream's claws wrapped around his armor again. 

He didn't mind so much anymore. 

“You have your own space you know,” Starscream grumbled, but, Blurr noticed he still angled himself so that Blurr could fit more comfortably next to him. 

“Mm. There were a lot of things that used to be my own before you came along,” Blurr said with a snort. He threw a leg over Starscream's and sent the command to dim the lights. 

“Well, then maybe you should leave.” 

“Can't. Obsidian blew up my bar.”

“And that's my fault?” 

Blurr sighed and climbed over Starscream. “How about you don't put words in my mouth and shut up and go back to recharge?” he asked as he settled half-on Starscream's frame, well aware that he still outmassed the Seeker. 

“This was my berth first,” Starscream muttered. 

That was it. 

Blurr grabbed hold of Starscream's chestplate, hauled himself up, and kissed Starscream. One knee nudged between Starscream's thighs, purely by accident, but if 'facing also calmed Starscream down, then so help him Primus, Blurr would do it. He nipped at Starscream's lips, teased out Starscream's glossa, and sweetened the kiss. 

A small noise rose in Starscream's chassis and Blurr felt a hand cupping his helm as another wrapped over his shoulders. Starscream's mouth opened to him, accepting the depth of the kiss. Starscream's field purred, also, shifting from aggression to satisfaction. 

Better. 

Blurr nipped at Starscream's bottom lip and then pulled back. “Now,” he said as Starscream's glossa flicked over his lips. “Hush and recharge.” 

“You think a little kiss like that is going to make me behave?” Starscream asked, but his vocals were husky. 

“I was hoping it would encourage you to argue less, but I'll settle for some quiet.” Blurr chuckled and pecked another kiss over Starscream's lips before settling down on the Seeker's side again. He threw a hand over Starscream, resting it on the center of Starscream's chestplate. “Recharge. I mean it.”

Starscream audibly cycled a ventilation. “Fine,” he said, but it didn't sound as irritated as Blurr would have expected. “But if I claw you again, I won't be held responsible.” 

Blurr bit back a nasty retort that would have only extended the back and forth nature of their conversation. “Noted. Good night, Starscream.” 

An arm curled around his back as a hand stroked between his boosters. “Recharge well,” Starscream said. 

Peace. At last.


	2. The Art of Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurr should have known better. But he continued to stick around because Starscream was an addiction he couldn't cure. (Post-Chapter Twenty, possibly spoilery)

He’d been warned.

He had no one to blame for this but himself. And yet, here he was, continuing forward. Here he was, still in Starscream’s berth and in Starscream’s arms, with a purring Seeker on top of him.

He’d lost his bar, his home. His reputation was in ashes. His attempts to remain Neutral, to rebuild again outside the boundaries of war. All of it: gone up in smoke and flames. His thrusters needed to be rebuilt. His frame was a map of aches and pains and scars and scores and scrapes.

What were you thinking? he asked himself, over and over.

Yet, he still reached back when Starscream reached for him. He leaned in toward that smirking mouth and stole a kiss for himself, muffling whatever misdirection Starscream had been about to give him.

What happened? Who was to blame? What was he supposed to do next?

Starscream played at disinterest, but Blurr wasn’t fooled. _Stay out of it. Stay safe. This isn’t your fight anymore._

Pitslag.

Blurr wasn’t going to get sidelined. The stakes had been raised. He hadn’t been ready to play this game before, but someone was switching up the pieces. Someone had changed to a whole new board.

He didn’t know what he was getting into before. But he knew it now. He knew it and he still flipped them over, still pressed Starscream down into the berth and dove in for a second kiss and then a third. He still nudged his way between Starscream’s thighs, ignoring the ache in his still healing hip, and ground his array against Starscream’s interface panel.

Starscream grabbed at him, fingers adding more scratches to Blurr’s paint. A sound worked out of his vocalizer, one of need and desire. One Blurr echoed, his spark pulsing faster and faster.

 _I’d tell ya to get out, but I think it’s too late for that,_ Jazz had said, and he almost looked apologetic as he patted Blurr on the shoulder. _Strap in, soldier. You’re here for the long haul._

He hadn’t needed Jazz to tell him that. He’d only needed to look at Starscream and remember why he couldn’t walk away in all the words he wasn’t saying aloud. There was an ache in his chassis, in his chamber, and it wasn’t just healing welds and ghost pains.

He heard the snap of Starscream’s panel opening. He felt the wet slide of lubricant against his array and the streak of fluid left behind as Starscream’s pressuring spike slid against his armor. Starscream arched up beneath him, hunger in ever motion, and Blurr was eager to oblige. Eager to release his own equipment and slide into the wet, clenching heat of Starscream’s valve.

He wondered what Starscream was thinking. If he was congratulating himself for successfully distracting Blurr from another question he didn’t want to answer. He wondered if Starscream was thinking at all, or if all thoughts of politics had vanished in the wake of pleasure.

Blurr struggled to hold on to them himself. Pleasure throbbed up and down his spinal strut. His spike pulsed as Starscream’s valve nodes sparked in return. He broke away from the kiss, nuzzled into Starscream’s intake, licked and nipped at the delicate cables there. Starscream gasped, his helm falling back, arching up toward Blurr.

His fingers scratched at Blurr’s armor again, hooking on seams, pulling him down, pressing their frames together. As if Starscream was trying to keep him from leaving. Funny that, because Blurr hadn’t made a single plan to go.

Even though he should. A rational mech would. A mech who’d just had his bar blown to bits and all his hard work demolished certainly would run, not walk, out the door.

But here Blurr was.

Still in Starscream’s berth. Still losing himself to the pleasure, the frantic twining of their field, the eager press of Starscream’s frame. He was no less thirsty for it, no less desperate. He bit at Starscream’s throat and worked his way back to Starscream’s mouth as he rolled his hips, rocking deeper and deeper into Starscream with each consecutive thrust.

The sounds that rose in Starscream’s intake only fueled Blurr further. His spark pulsed to the same beat of his spike.

It was too easy to lose himself in this, to give himself over to the pleasure, the uncomplicated mess of it. Blurr pushed it all aside, his doubts and his disappointments and his confusion, and he focused on the easy part. On the pleasure and the feel of Starscream beneath him and against him.

Overload swept over him not long after, too soon for his own comfort, but hard and fast, setting his fans to spinning. Starscream followed him, overloading with a cry that had probably earned him his loathed nickname.

In the silence that followed, in the quiet of their fans whirring and the press of their frames, hot and slick with condensation, the thoughts rolled back in. The ones Blurr couldn’t ignore.

Starscream snuggled against him, for once not complaining about the mess between their frames. There was content in his field, but also satisfaction. As though he’d come out victorious.

It had never been about winning, Blurr thought as he stroked a hand down Starscream’s backstrut and felt his spark clench again.

But somehow, Blurr still couldn’t shake the feeling that he was losing.


	3. Inkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream's request makes Blurr nervous, but he's not the one left shaken by the end.

“Do you trust me?” 

The short answer to that question, given half in amusement and half in seriousness, was 'no'. It was a resounding 'no' as a matter of fact and Blurr would have said it so quickly that Starscream's audials probably would have registered the glyph as noise. He would have been made to repeat himself. 

Blurr worked his jaw and gave Starscream a sideways look. “Why?” he asked instead. Because Starscream didn't ask questions like that unless he had an ulterior motive. It also usually meant that he was going to ask another question that Blurr did not want to answer. 

“It's just a question,” Starscream said.

He moved behind Blurr and Blurr tried not to get his hackles up, but it was difficult. Starscream was dangerous. Starscream could be a threat. Starscream used to be a Decepticon. Starscream used to be many, many things. 

But all Starscream did was wrap his arms around Blurr as though they were genuine romantic partners. He nuzzled the back of Blurr's helm. One hand pressed to Blurr's ventrum, fingers teasing along the thin seams. But the other set itself higher, palm flat against Blurr's chestplate, right above his spark. He didn't seem at all bothered by the placement of Blurr's backvents. 

“Can't I merely be curious?” Starscream asked. 

Blurr worked his intake. He laid his own hand over the one on his chestplate, though Starscream had made no overt threat. 

“You are not merely anything,” Blurr replied. Starscream's ventilations ghosted against his frame, hot and humid, teasing the cables beneath his seams. “What do you want?” 

“An answer to my question.” Starscream licked at his audial, the wet wash of his glossa making Blurr shiver. “Do you trust me, Blurr?” 

“No,” he answered and he made to pull away from Starscream's embrace, but the stronger Seeker held fast. 

“I'm not going to hurt you,” Starscream said, and his tone was full of amusement. “We're partners, remember? I need you; you need me?”

Blurr stilled. He turned his helm, only catching half a glimpse of Starscream's expression. As usual, he could read nothing from it. Starscream's optics betrayed very little. His field had gone still and silent. Only his hands continued to move, fingers stroking an encouraging path through Blurr's sensitive abdominal vents and a single digit tracing the seam of Blurr's chestplates. 

It was not just a question. Blurr knew what Starscream wanted. And no, he didn't trust Starscream. But he believed that Starscream had no intention of killing him. He also didn't think, for a single moment, that Starscream wanted to merge. 

Intimacy was anathema to Starscream. So what was he really after?

“It's business,” Blurr agreed aloud. He grabbed Starscream's hand, the one wandering toward his interface panel, stopping it in place. “And politics. And a half dozen other things. But none of them include romance.” 

Starscream chuckled. His hips rolled against Blurr's aft, the heat behind his panel all too tangible. “Who said anything about romance?”

“You think I offer my spark to any casual mech I meet on the street?” Blurr demanded, and he fought off a shiver as Starscream managed to slide his hand down and scrub his palm over Blurr's panel. 

His spike reacted, swelling within its housing. He'd been spending too much time around Starscream if his systems were responding to Starscream's presence as though they were conditioned to do so. Already his valve was translating the heat of Starscream at his back as permission to lubricate and clench. 

Blurr reigned in his field, however. He couldn't afford to give Starscream any extra leverage. 

“I don't know,” Starscream purred. “Do you?” 

His denta scraped a line down Blurr's audial. He shivered and swallowed a moan. Primus that felt good. Frag Starscream to the Pits and back for knowing just how to make Blurr turn into a needy puddle. 

“Of course I don't!” Blurr snapped. He hissed air through his vents, knees wobbling as his frame pushed back toward Starscream. “I'm not giving you my spark, Starscream!” 

“Then it's a good thing I don't want it,” Starscream retorted, but there was a tension in his words that wasn't there before. “You Autobots and your sentiment. There are ways to have fun without all that quixotic pitslag, you know.” His palm scraped down hard over Blurr's panel, sending resonating waves through the metal to his equipment beneath. 

His valve twitched again. Lubricant gathered as his folds swelled. 

“Why would you want to?” Blurr demanded. 

“Because it's fun,” Starscream purred and he licked at Blurr's helm vent, denta giving the tiniest of scrapes that made Blurr shiver. “So let me ask you again, Blurr, do you trust me?” His finger dug into the seam of Blurr's chestplate, talon sliding under the glass of his windshield with an audible scrape. 

He very nearly opened right then and there, that was how accustomed to Starscream's touch his frame had become. As it was, his panels sprang aside, spike emerging into Starscream's grip and valve releasing a dribble of lubricant to trickle down his right thigh. 

Starscream chuckled into his audial as his fingers encircled Blurr's spike, giving it a long, pulling squeeze. 

“Your frame is willing,” he murmured with a lick over Blurr's audial. “Come on, sweetspark. Let me have a taste.” 

Blurr sagged back against Starscream, hips bucking into those clever fingers. His processor was spinning and he thought he remembered Starscream asking him a question. His hands clamped down on Starscream's arms as he dimly registered the tickling presence at his chest seam. 

“No merging,” Blurr gasped out as his optics offlined and his helm tilted back. His vents heaved and his frame shuddered. 

“That's not what I'm after,” Starscream said, almost like a promise. His hand stroked a little faster, thumb swirling in the transfluid gathering at the tip of Blurr's spike. 

Primus, he was an idiot. A fool. A moron. 

Blurr worked his intake and let his chestplates part, breaking at the seams to allow access to the spark chamber housing. He didn't even have a secondary plate. They were too heavy, slowed him down. A fragmentation bomb at the right angle would have killed him during the war. But he was too fast for them. Always too fast. 

Oh, Primus. 

Reason left him with the slow slide of Starscream's fingers past the edge of his armor plate and into his exposed core. 

Blurr moaned, clutching harder at Starscream's arms as the talons scraped gently at his protoform. He felt the first soft touch on his spark chamber and convulsed. His spike throbbed, and his valve clenched down on nothing. More lubricant soaked his thighs. 

“C-Careful,” Blurr stuttered as he panted. 

Every thought kernel was devoted to the awareness of Starscream's fingers around his spark chamber. Even Starscream's grip on his spike was only tangential. The soft caress of Starscream's talons on his spark chamber, however, was ecstasy. 

“I am always careful,” Starscream murmured, his own vents sounding heavy and uneven. 

His fingers traced the rim of Blurr's spark access before the tips of them dipped into the outer corona, touching the ice-cold heat that was Blurr's very center. 

His back arched. His mouth opened in a soundless cry. It was pleasure without a name. It seared through his lines. There was a dim crunch as his hands clamped down on Starscream's arms. All of his vents opened in a heated whoosh. 

Blurr was babbling. At least, he thought he was. Maybe it was encouragement. Maybe it was Starscream's name. Maybe it was a stream of begging. Maybe it was wordless. 

He didn't know. 

He felt Starscream's wet ex-vents on his shoulder. Felt the flick of a glossa against his audial. Starscream said something. 

His fingers pushed deeper, into the heavier, denser second ring. It felt as though Starscream was touching his internals, stroking his sensor net nexus. Blurr sucked in a vent, felt it catch, and the tip of Starscream's finger nicked the heaviest, tertiary band. 

Blurr screamed as he overloaded, optics gone dark, spinal strut arched, limbs convulsing. It was an ecstasy that seemed to burn from the inside out and he only recognized tangentially that his interface systems went off as well. 

He felt his spark pulse, swelling out like some kind of supernova, before abruptly shrinking and retreating to the safety of his core. His systems shut of their own accord, Starscream quickly retrieving his fingers. Dampness slicked Blurr's thighs, his abdomen, and his aft. 

Starscream had overloaded at some point apparently. Blurr didn't know when. Maybe in the fuzz between sparkbeats when Blurr's overload had been so good it hurt. 

A low moan left his static vocalizer and he sagged against Starscream. His knees were wobbling. That was the hardest overload he'd ever had in his life. It had sapped his energy, leaving him a little loopy. 

“You trust me after all,” Starscream purred, sounding smug to his very core. His hands had moved to Blurr's hips. 

Blurr half-turned his helm, though it took energy he didn't really have. He was exhausted. “I trust you're not going to hurt me,” he said, a moment of painful honesty that he probably wouldn't have let slip free if he wasn't so disgustingly sated. 

Red optics rounded. Hands tightened in their grip on him and he felt Starscream's field spike, but he couldn't read the emotion in it. It wasn't within his capabilities at the moment. 

“That's very stupid of you,” Starscream muttered. 

Blurr made a noncommittal noise. He really did need to recharge now. Maybe here on the floor? Yeah. That was good. 

He felt himself sliding down. And then he felt as though he was weightless. The floor was moving. No. He was moving across the floor. Except his pedes were... hanging in the air? What?

No. Starscream was carrying him. Well, that was nice of him. He was tucking Blurr into his berth, too? And then he was leaving? That wasn't nice! Blurr was more than a little cold right now. He always was after intense overloads like that. He could use a berthmate. 

“Wait.” Blurr flopped over onto his side, trying to escape from the fluffy padding. He reached out, but just missed Starscream's arm. Frag. 

Starscream was backing away, his expression unreadable. His gaze kept skittering around the room, too. 

“Sorry, can't stay,” he said. “I have work to do. You should just... recharge. I'll get Jazz to look after Maccadams.” 

Blurr flopped onto his front, nuzzling down into the berth covers. He was filthy and sticky, but lacked the energy to tend to it. He groped around for his pillow, tucking it under his helm. There was a pleasant tingle in his systems still. He rather enjoyed it. 

Disappointment poked at him, then left in another wave of fatigue. He hummed disapprovingly at Starscream, but lacked the strength to protest. Pity. Starscream would have made for quite the good cuddle. 

“See you tomorrow,” Blurr mumbled. 

He didn't hear a response. Fuzzy vision told him it was because Starscream had already left. Weird. 

Blurr didn't spend any more time worrying about it though. Because between one ventilation and the next, he drifted into recharge. The last nagging bit of his subconscious that told him he was forgetting something would have to wait until his defrag cycle finished. 

It couldn't have been that important anyway.


	4. Lights Fade Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurr is quite the alluring temptation who Starscream can't resist.

Blurr dragged himself home with all the energy of a rusted transport limping toward dock. It had been a long, exhausting night, and all he wanted to do was recharge and shower, perhaps not even in that order. 

The loft was dark and had the air of emptiness to it, which came as a surprise to Blurr. Rare was the day he beat Starscream home. True the Seeker was very busy and often worked late, but never this late. 

Well, there went the idea of appealing to Starscream's generous side and invoking a scrubdown in the washracks. Figured. 

Blurr dragged his pedes toward their shared berth without bothering to turn on any lights. Sure enough, the berthroom was silent and the berth itself empty. He sent a ping to Starscream's comm and got the standard busy message in return. 

He had been working overtime on certain diplomatic negotiations. He would probably come home later or sleep in his office, though Starscream was a mech who enjoyed his comforts. 

Fatigue tugged harder. Blurr lowered himself to the edge of the berth, scraping a hand down his face. He contemplated getting back up, staggering into the washracks. He wasn't filthy, but a fight and a new clumsy server had left him liberally spattered with energon. He'd spot-cleaned, but could feel it itching at his cables beneath. 

Mn. That sounded like effort. 

Blurr didn't have the effort for effort. 

He tilted back, sprawling horizontally over the berth, taking up an obnoxious amount of space. Starscream would probably whine about it when he came in. That was his own fault for not being here when Blurr got home. He could take up as much of the berth as he wanted.

Or, well, half of it anyway. His legs were still dangling off. He really ought to scoot further up and claim the rest of the berth, but he was so tired. 

He was comfortable enough. It would do. Besides, it would give Starscream an excuse to wake him up

Blurr let the pull of recharge drag him under. 

Seconds later, he awoke, though Blurr wasn't sure why. As exhausted as he'd been, he should have recharged without moving for hours. Or had it been seconds? 

He surfaced muzzily. His frame was thrumming. His spark was dancing happily within his chassis. He'd been dreaming, hadn't he? About wet heat and pleasure. 

Perception was a haze. Something was off but he wasn't sure what. And that was when a gentle tremor rippled through his frame. A soft warmth permeated throughout his systems, pleasure riding on the taillights of it. 

Blurr shivered as sensation started to register. The gentle strokes of something soft and wet against the rim of his valve and a careful scrape against his pulsing nub. Blurr moaned and shivered again. He felt his thighs trembling, felt the rise and swell of a very familiar field as it folded around him like an embrace. 

Blurr onlined his optics as another spike of pleasure lit his array on fire. His ventilations stuttered, cooling fans already online and making his frame thrum. Pleasure tightened low in his abdomen, threatening overload. A whine escaped his throat. 

He tried to move, felt the weight of hands on his thighs, thumbs stroking inward, at the delicate cables hiding beneath seams on his inner thighs. Blurr trembled, ventilations caught on a gasp as another sweep of a wet glossa tasted the length of his valve before focusing on his throbbing anterior node. 

There was a wet suckling noise, the scrape of denta, and Blurr shattered, overloading with a cry that echoed in the berthroom. Pleasure and warmth suffused his entire frame as his valve clenched down on nothing and the scent of overload filled the room. 

Blurr gasped, his frame tingling. He licked his lips, tried to push himself upright, getting his elbows beneath him. His visual feed clarified from the static, and he was not at all surprised to see Starscream smirking up at him.

Starscream's head rested against the inside of Blurr's right thigh, his expression dubiously innocent considering that his face was covered in Blurr's lubricant. His lips glistened with it. Beneath the false modesty, Starscream was smug, proud of himself. It was loud in his field. 

“Good morning,” Starscream purred. “Long night?” 

Blurr worked his jaw. He narrowed his optics. He waffled between outrage and giddiness. It wasn't the first time Starscream had woken him with a strut-shaking overload, and he doubted it would be the last. 

If it wasn't for Starscream's damned battle-trigger reflexes, someday, Blurr might manage to return the favor. 

Blurr's frame hummed. The one overload hadn't been enough. He could feel it coiling and stirring inside of him, unreleased charge that demanded an output. His valve cycled restlessly. Heat poured from his frame. 

“Just get up here and finish the job,” Blurr demanded as he twitched his thighs in Starscream's grip, jostling the Seeker. 

“Finish?” Starscream arched an orbital ridge and slowly rose to his pedes, loosening his grip of Blurr's thighs. One hand smoothed up Blurr's left leg, fingers tickling over Blurr's array before emerging damp with lubricant. He held it up, his fingers glistening. “This looks like an overload to me.” 

“Only half of one,” Blurr retorted, tilting his chin in challenge. It was his turn to smirk. “Or are you happy leaving me half-satisfied? Getting lazy in your old age, are you?”

Starscream's wings twitched, as Blurr knew they would, and his optics darkened. “I was only waiting for you to fully wake to enjoy the results of my labor,” he retorted with another rolling purr. 

Blurr tilted his head back and reached down, dragging a hand from his groin, up the length of his frame, making sure to trace the seam of his chestplate. He knew he had Starscream caught when the Seeker tracked every motion with his optics, crimson burning brighter when Blurr lingered around his chestplate. If there was one thing sure to get Starscream revved, it was the hint of sparkplay. 

“Prove it,” Blurr challenged. 

When Starscream's optics narrowed, Blurr knew he had the Seeker right where he wanted him. He held Starscream's gaze and braced himself, mind performing calculations at a rapid pace. This was not unlike racing, the thrill before the first obstacle, plotting how best to defeat it whilst monitoring the position of the other racers. 

Starscream hauled himself onto the berth as Blurr drew his legs up and shifted around to get more comfortable. The Seeker crawled over Blurr, hands and knees, no doubt intending to steal a kiss. 

“You think I don't know when you're goading me by now?” Starscream asked as he nudged a knee between Blurr's thighs and bent down, his face still sticky from Blurr's lubricants. 

Blurr grinned and swept his tongue over his lips. He set his hands on Starscream's hips and slid them upward, tracing the thrumming heat of Starscream's own lingering arousal. 

“I think that you still have a lot to learn,” Blurr retorted as he curled his left leg around Starscream's waist. 

“Oh, do I?” Starscream purred, and leaned in for a kiss, amusement as thick in his field as the pulses of desire. 

Blurr chuckled. “You certainly do.” 

It was a matter of leverage. 

His leg tightened, his hands gripped, and with a heave and a scramble, he had Starscream beneath him and his aft firmly planted on Starscream's hips, just above his searing panel. Well, he had to admire Starscream's self-control. The Seeker had yet to extend his spike, which meant he hadn't been self-servicing. 

All the better. Now Blurr could use it for himself. 

“There,” he said as he ground his hips down, provoking a groan from Starscream, whose hands instantly found the sway of Blurr's hips. “That's better.” 

Starscream rolled his optics, shifting to get better situated on the berth, his wings pressed down into the plush padding. “You could have said you wanted to switch.” 

“But it's more fun this way.” Blurr braced his hands on Starscream's frame, one to either side of his cockpit. He rolled his hips again. “You gonna open for me or what?” 

Starscream's cooling fans roared to life. “I'm tempted to make you beg for it.” 

“Pfft.” Blurr tilted forward, pressing a kiss to Starscream's cockpit before he dragged his lips upward. 

He traced seams with his mouth, flicked his glossa over Starscream's chestplate, and continued further until he found Starscream's mouth with his own. The kiss he bestowed was fleeting at best, a bare introduction of his lips to Starscream's, before he dragged his tongue up Starscream's cheek, tasting his own lubricant. 

“If you really think you can hold out, go ahead and try it,” Blurr murmured into Starscream's audial. 

The hands on his hips tightened. The panel beneath his array turned scorching. Charge licked out from behind it, nipping at Blurr's soaked valve rim. 

Starscream turned his head, tried to capture Blurr's lips, but he was too fast. He dodged Starscream's mouth to nibble along the opposite jaw, finding it strangely erotic to be cleaning his own lubricant from Starscream's face. Blurr's engine revved, his valve dripping onto Starscream's panel. 

It actually sizzled. 

“You're going to blow a gasket if you keep that up,” Blurr teased, grinding his hips down again and again, metal scraping together as he felt Starscream's fingers tremble against his plating. 

“Somehow, this is not going to plan,” Starscream said mere seconds before his panel popped, his spike surging free and knocking against Blurr's valve rim. 

“You shouldn't be so surprised,” Blurr panted as he turned his head and stole Starscream's mouth, their glossa tangling together immediately. 

It took only a second of wriggling for Blurr to catch the head of Starscream's spike and sink down on it. He shuddered as the rounded head parted the eager calipers of his valve, nodes and sensors exchanging charge as he sank slowly down onto the Seeker's spike. There. That was the sensation he was missing. 

Blurr moaned and offlined his optics, grinding down on Starscream's spike so that it put pressure on his ceiling node. The kiss deepened, darkened even, as Starscream sucked on his glossa like he'd been starved for it. His hands gripped Blurr's hips, trying to pull him down and keep him there, as he braced his feet on the berth and thrust up. 

They moaned together, into each other's mouths, though Blurr's petered into a whine. His engine raced, his valve clamping tighter and tighter, heat roaring through every line, every cable. 

This was going to be an embarrassingly quick overload. But given the way Starscream was throbbing inside of him, and thrusting up with increasing frequency, he still might beat Blurr to the finish line. 

There were worse things to lose, Blurr thought with a little chuckle, though the humor was swept away in an onslaught of pleasure. Starscream's hands dragged down, his fingers playing in the vents on Blurr's thighs. 

He shivered and broke off the kiss, burying a moan in Starscream's intake. His lips and denta made short work of the delicate cables there, and he felt Starscream tremble beneath him. 

A short gasp escaping Starscream's lips. “Blurr!” 

Starscream arched up beneath him, sliding in deep, grinding hard against Blurr's ceiling node. His entire frame vibrated with heat beneath Blurr, the reverberations carrying into his own frame and setting his sensory nodes aflame. His valve clamped down hard, sensor and receptor nodes exchanging charge at a rapid-fire pace. 

“Say it again,” Blurr insisted, his fingers digging into the berth as he shoved himself down on Starscream's spike even as Starscream rolled up into him. Their arrays collided with a ringing chime of metal on metal. 

Starscream released a choked sound, his fingers digging into Blurr's thighs. His vocalizer spat static as Blurr ground down, pinning Starscream to the berth with his hips alone, his valve grasping eagerly at Starscream's spike. More charge built up between them, licking at their arrays. 

Heat coiled and collided, winding into a hard knot at the base of Blurr's spinal strut. He growled and bit at Starscream's intake, catching cables between his denta. 

Starscream gasped, hips bucking upward, and Blurr's name again fell from his lips, only this time preceding an overload. His spike throbbed and released, spilling several spurts of transfluid deep into Blurr's valve. The wash of it over Blurr's ceiling node sent him down the road to ecstasy, and he overloaded with Starscream's voice echoing in his audials, his name bouncing off the walls. 

For a long, precious moment, the world narrowed down to nothing but pleasure, his valve throbbing, heat shooting through him. He clung to Starscream as he rode out the wave of bliss, only to come crashing down on the Seeker, his cooling fans whirring, and himself gasping for air. 

Blurr went limp on top of Starscream, optics offline as he tried to regulate his vents and failed. He felt, dimly, that Starscream's hands had shifted from his thighs to his waist, holding him close. Beneath him, despite the layers of armor, he swore he could feel the vibrations of Starscream's frantic spark beat. 

Mmm. Best wake up call ever. 

Starscream was still snug inside his valve, though partially depressurized. Just to tease, Blurr squeezed down, fluttering the walls of his valve. Starscream's arms tightened around him. 

“You're incorrigible,” Starscream murmured. 

Blurr pressed a gentle kiss to Starscream's intake, noticing that he'd left a bitemark behind. Oops. Maybe it would heal before Starscream noticed. 

“Yeah, but that's why you want me,” Blurr replied as he lifted his head enough to get close to Starscream's mouth. 

This kiss was slower, sweeter. Well, up until the end when Starscream nipped at his bottom lip with those pointed denta of his. The ones Blurr adored. 

He broke off the kiss and lay his head back down, choosing Starscream's shoulder as a somewhat bumpy pillow. He was still exhausted, frag it. And if his chronometer wasn't lying to him, then it wasn't even dawn yet and he'd barely slept three hours. 

“You owe me a scrub and a polish when I wake up,” Blurr said as he snuggled into the Seeker, whose frame was still warm and vibrating. 

Starscream patted him on the aft. “If you don't hear me protesting, that's because I have no objections to getting to put my hands all over you.” 

Blurr snorted a laugh. “This is hardly a surprise.” He wriggled his hips to get more comfortable, determined to ignore the sticky wetness clinging to his lower half. 

Starscream made a noncommittal noise, but one hand stroked down Blurr's backstrut, as if soothing him back toward recharge. 

These were the moments right here. The ones the rest of Cybertron couldn't see that Blurr held close to his spark. 

“Wake me up when it's morning,” Blurr murmured as he listened to the sound of Starscream ventilating and behind it, the steady pulse of Starscream's spark. 

“Any preferences as to how?” Starscream asked wryly. 

Blurr twitched his hips and listened to Starscream mutter something about how much of a tease he was. “Nope,” he said. “Surprise me.” 

Starscream chuckled. “You might regret giving me so much leeway.” 

“Haven't regretted it yet.” Fatigue tugged at him again, the succor of post-overload haze tugging him back toward the dark. “Good night, Starscream.” 

“Rest well.” 

He always did.


	5. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the sweetest torment imaginable.

It was the sweetest torment imaginable. Blurr gnawed on his bottom lip, tugging again on the cuffs that kept his wrists bound to the chair behind him. 

He wanted so much to touch, but that wasn’t the point right now. The point was that he watch and try his very best not to overload before Starscream. 

Which was unfair if you asked him. How was he supposed to ignore Starscream riding his spike, his valve swallowing Blurr with every downward roll of his hips, a move that had to be illegal?

Starscream was being slow and torturous about it, too. He would lean in for a kiss, nip at Blurr’s lips, and then back off. 

“This isn’t fair,” Blurr panted. His cooling fans were roaring. He needed to move.   
Restraining a Racer, it just wasn’t nice. 

Starscream popped an orbital ridge. “It’s not?” he asked rhetorically as he reached down and started to stroke his own spike.

That was also unfair. He knew how much Blurr loved to watch him work himself into a frenzy. 

Blurr moaned. His mouth watered. “You could let me go,” he said. “C’mon. You know I can make you feel good.” 

“Who says you aren’t right now?” 

“Because you’re torturing me!” 

Starscream chuckled and rocked his hips, grinding down on Blurr’s spike, as his calipers rolled up and down. “This isn’t even the start, sweetspark,” he purred and leaned in close, their lips inches apart. “So don’t you dare overload first.” 

Blurr would not admit he whined if anyone asked. But he did. He so did. 

It was going to be a long, long night.


	6. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Blurr could get Starscream to purr, he knew he could convince the overworking Seeker to linger for more than an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Series End. No spoilers.

Blurr had fallen into recharge the same way he spent most of the afternoon and evening – alone. He hadn't woken until he felt the berth jostle, and the annoyed spike of an energy field. 

Blurr's optics snapped online as he caught Starscream slipping from the berth – far less elegantly than he'd apparently slid into it. Now that just wasn't fair. Blurr had gone to recharge alone, and now he was expected to online from it the same? 

No. Absolutely not. 

He rolled onto his front and snagged Starscream's wrist before the Seeker could get too far from the berth. “Excuse me, no,” Blurr said, trying to shake off the sleepiness. “You are coming back to this berth, Star. You owe me.” 

Starscream blinked down at him. “Beg pardon?” His wings hiked upward. “I have work to do, Blurr. I can't lounge about in the berth all morning.” 

“And apparently you can't come to the berth at a decent hour either,” Blurr retorted, tightening his grip. “No. This is my time right now.” 

Starscream turned into his grip, which brought him closer to the berth, and loosed a short huff. “Yes, because I can cancel this meeting with the excuse that my lover needs a cuddle. That won't lose me any credibility at all.” 

Blurr's frown deepened. “You never schedule a meeting in the morning. Which means you have time to get back in this berth.” He hated to whine, but honestly, this was the truth. “C'mon, Star. I haven't seen you in days.” 

Starscream gnawed on his bottom lip and then cycled a ventilation. “Don't do the face,” he said. “You know I can't resist the face.” 

Blurr bit back a grin. “I don't know what you're talking about,” he said, even as he rounded his optics and gave Starscream's wrist a squeeze. “Is it really too much to ask for my partner to spend a few minutes with me? Especially since I'm going to be gone for the next few cycles?” 

“I suppose you have a point,” Starscream said, and let Blurr pull him back toward and onto the berth, where Starscream was more than willing to flop right on top of Blurr, snuggling against his front. “But I only have an hour.” 

“Wow. Try not to sound too excited about it,” Blurr muttered as he reached for a wing and started to pet it. 

If he could get Starscream to purr, he knew he could convince the overworking Seeker to linger for more than an hour. 

“Mm. Don't start. You already used the face.” Starscream tangled their legs together and buried his face in Blurr's throat, lips and denta grazing over his intake cables. “You can only guilt-trip me once in an argument. That was the agreement.” 

Blurr chuckled. “That hardly counts as an argument.” 

“Oh?” Starscream curled an arm around Blurr's back and he felt the tickle of talons against his boosters. “Then I guess we don't get to have any make up interfacing.” 

Blurr wriggled beneath Starscream. “Did I say that? I don't remember saying that. I only remember saying that you owed me. A lot.” 

Starscream bit at his intake and Blurr shivered. He pinched Starscream's wingtip in revenge, and heard Starscream's engine rev. 

“Well,” Starscream purred, his lips dragging back up to Blurr's mouth. “I guess I'd better get started then. I do hate to have too many debts on my conscience.” His optics gleamed with mischief. 

Blurr's free hand curved around the back of Starscream's helm. He pulled Starscream's lips to his, chasing away all banter with a heated kiss. Cause if he didn't, they could have gone on all morning, and Blurr had better things in mind. 

Fortunately, the happy noise Starscream made in his intake meant that he fully agreed.


	7. Set. Bait. Trap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream buys a gift for Blurr, and concocts an elaborate plan to present it to him.

The trick in setting the perfect trap was to apply the correct bait. And a certain former lover cum secret assassin spy turned bar singer and occasional bartender had let it slip that Blurr could be easily enticed if one had the proper bait.   
  
Starscream made a few calls. Bribed a few hands. Outright threatened another. Promised credits to that sleaze of a salesmech Swindle, and at last, found himself the proud new owner of a private, dual-occupancy oilbath. He'd filled with the finest, smoothest oil. He acquired a stack of the softest clothes. He raided Blurr's supply room at New Maccadam’s for what he knew to be Blurr's favorite brand of engex, and he pulled two flutes from his own supplies.   
  
There. The trap was laid. Now... to wait for his prey. And the trick to catching his prey was to be absent. Away. So that Blurr believed himself all alone, free to indulge without knowing it was a trap all along.   
  
Starscream hid in the closet with the cleaning supplies -- Blurr would never think to find him in there -- and he waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, a few hours before dawn, a very exhausted former Racer dragged his aft into their penthouse. His field preceded him, thick with fatigue, but Starscream had left the door to the washrack open, an unusual enough occurrence that Blurr would feel obligated to peek inside. He never could abide by damp cloths being left on the floor.   
  
Sure enough, Blurr took the bait. His exasperated ex-vent was audible enough even to Starscream, hidden behind the door. "Primus damn it, Star. Really?" Blurr muttered.   
  
Starscream let himself be offended for all of a moment. But then it whisked away when Blurr reacted exactly as Starscream expected he would, by going into the washrack, and flicking on the light. What came next was a startled ex-vent, a spike of surprise.   
  
Starscream was about to step out of the closet when Blurr suddenly popped his head out of the washrack, and Starscream hastily ducked away from the crack in the door, nearly tripping over a broom handle in his haste.   
  
"Starscream?"   
  
Starscream waited, barely ventilating, audials straining.   
  
"You here?"   
  
Stillness and silence. Stillness and silence. There was no Starsceam here. You are imagining things.   
  
After a moment, he heard the washrack door close. Blurr must have gone inside. Starscream peeked around the door, through the crack. He could see no sign of his partner. But he did hear a low splash.   
  
Set. Bait. Trap. _Perfect_.   
  
Starscream emerged from the closet triumphantly, shaking his pede to dislodge the mop head that had inexplicably entangled itself about his thruster. He swept into the energon storage, gathered up his engex and glasses, and resisted the urge to hum as he made his way to the washrack. He paused at the door, listening intently. The low hum of the oil bath in use was barely audible.   
  
Sometimes, it was just too easy.   
  
Starscream thumped his elbow onto the panel to trigger the door open and sashayed inside. "So," he said in a tone he couldn't help was smug, "I see you found my gift."   
  
Blurr, lounging chest deep in the oil bath, crossed his arms behind his helm. "Oh, yes. I had to search long and far for it. Very hidden it was." His lips curled in a smirk. "You've got something on your foot there."   
  
Starscream paused mid-step. He looked down.   
  
Well, damn. A few stray strings of the mop had sacrificed themselves in the name of the cause, and that cause being embarrassing the Pit out of Starscream.   
  
"Is that the first time you've touched a mop in your life, Star?"   
  
Starscream sniffed and lifted his chin. "I'll have you know that this is the _second_ time I've touched a mop." The time he tripped on it a few months ago counted, right? He shook himself, buried the embarrassment down deep, and continued forward. "Engex?"   
  
Blurr gave him a suspicious look. "Is that the Perihex Blue I had hidden in the back of the cabinet?"   
  
"It might be." Starscream juggled bottle and glasses, popped the cap, and deftly poured a little in each one. "Does that mean you don't want any?"   
  
Blurr held up a hand. "Gimme."   
  
"You're so polite." Starscream snorted and handed down the glass.   
  
"You're one to talk," Blurr retorted, and patted the space beside him with his free hand. "Get in here. I don't have the energy to verbally spar with you all night."   
  
Invitation extended, however rudely it was. Starscream plucked the mop leavings out of his foot and carefully stepped into the oil bath, settling in next to his partner. The purchase might have been for Blurr, but my, was it an indulgence for Starscream as well. He sighed as his frame was eclipsed in the hot, silky oil.   
  
Blurr scooted closer, closing the distance Starscream had purposefully put between them. He sipped at his engex and then ever so slowly tilted to rest his head on Starscream's shoulder.   
  
"Thank you for the surprise," he said.   
  
Starscream's wings fluttered, as did his spark. "You're welcome, Zippy."   
  
Blurr snorted. "I hate when you call me that."   
  
"No, you don't."   
  
Blurr ex-vented softly. "Yeah. I don't."   
  
Starscream grinned. He supposed he owed Jazz that favor now.   
  
Well. That was all right. It was worth it.   
  



	8. A Little Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortunately, Blurr had all night to convince this gorgeous package to unwrap himself.

As it turned out, getting Starscream to agree to try a little bondage was not the hard part. Getting him to relax and enjoy it, however, was proving to be a challenge. 

Blurr hadn’t even gone all out. He’d used fancy sashes on Starscream’s wrists and ankles so Star couldn’t squirm away. They’d snap under the slightest bit of pressure, which was the point. 

Yet, Starscream’s armor stayed clamped and his field withdrawn. He didn’t ask to stop, but the eagerness had vanished. 

Blurr had his work cut out for him. This was an enormous gift right here, the offer of Starscream’s trust. He didn’t want to waste it. 

He started with a kiss, one slow and savoring. He licked at Starscream’s lips, nuzzled Star’s face, and purred into the kiss. 

Starscream hummed a moan -- a good sign. 

Then Blurr started at the top, lips and fingers exploring ever so gently. With reverence, one might even say. A little worship went a long way with Starscream. 

He mouthed Starscream’s cockpit and fondled his chest fans and teased his ailerons and traced every transformation seam with long, lingering strokes, hoping to coax Starscream open. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured with every kiss, and his spark clenched as he followed a barely visible weld line in Starscream’s chassis. 

“I am a Seeker,” Starscream grumped with a shiver. “There are hundreds more like me.” 

Blurr’s lips grazed Starscream’s array -- still sealed but warming rapidly -- as his fingers tickled into sensitive knee joints. Ticklish, even, in the right mood. 

“Nope,” Blurr said with an ex-vent into Starscream’s hip gimbal. “You are one of a kind.”

Sappy? Yes. Utterly true? Also, yes. There was only one person in the universe like Starscream. 

Star shivered and his field opened up at last, pulsing with affection. His armor loosened, just enough Blurr could get a peek at the pretty cables beneath, glistening from recent polishing. 

It wasn’t much, but it was a start. 

Fortunately, Blurr had all night to convince this gorgeous package to unwrap himself.


	9. Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream wakes up with Blurr still inside him, which sounds like a perfect opportunity.

Starscream woke up fuzzy, overheating, and feeling like he’d gotten run over by a shuttle. He groaned as he forced his optics online, the world around him a fuzz of grey and points of light and bright blue.

Blue. Blurr. He was lying on top of Blurr. He had his lover pinned beneath him, as a matter of fact, his claws hooked in the Racer’s armor. And… well, and his spike still snug within Blurr, semi-pressurized and all. Blurr’s valve was still wet and warm around him, calipers twitching intermittently.

Starscream licked his lips. Last night was an – excuse the pun – blur to him. He remembered the high grade, kind of. He remembered chasing Blurr around the city in a ridiculous game of race-car versus Seeker. He’d caught Blurr, too. And they’d tumbled into this berth like a couple of silly younglings, and Blurr had playfully fought him and Starscream had pinned him down and--

Oh, my.

Starscream shivered as the memories returned, of Blurr squirming beneath him, demanding more, his pedes drumming the back of Starscream’s thighs. His valve had been so welcoming, calipers gripping and squeezing. He’d kissed Starscream desperately, nipping at his lips, arching up from the berth and tugging at Starscream’s grip on his wrists.

Starscream’s engine revved again. His spike fully firmed within Blurr, nudging against Blurr’s moist dermal mesh.

Beneath him, Blurr stirred. He groaned, making a low noise not unlike Starscream’s own. “Primus, what hit me?” he grumbled, optics lighting on low power. He shivered, valve rippling around Starscream’s spike. “Oh, right.” He shifted, thighs sliding up to bracket Starscream’s hips. “Well, are you going to finish what you’ve started?”

Starscream chuckled and nuzzled Blurr’s face. “Started?” he repeated and nipped at Blurr’s audial. “Something tells me this is more of a continuation.” He rolled his hips forward, ever so gently, rocking into his partner.

Blurr sighed a moan, his hands slipping up Starscream’s sides. “That wasn’t a complaint, by the way,” he said and his thighs pressed in on Starscream’s hips. “Though it’ll become one if you don’t retract those claws, you menace.”

Starscream’s lips brushed over Blurr’s cheek. “Spoilsport.” Yet, he obeyed, freeing his talons of Blurr’s seams and noting with some pride the scratches left behind. Staking a claim? Perhaps.

“Oughta get those claws clipped,” Blurr retorted.

Starscream laughed. “You’d miss them.”

“Yeah, I guess I would,” Blurr murmured before he turned his helm and captured Starscream’s lips in a lazy kiss.

Starscream slid a hand down to cup Blurr’s aft, tilting him for a better angle to hit those deeper nodes. It was kind of nice to have a lazy morning in like this, a slow and savoring ‘face that let him really appreciate his partner.

Whatever else they had going on could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna go ahead and mark this as complete, but if I do get any more random ideas, I'll still put them here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
